August 2011
VFK Cotton Candy Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 31st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 1st, 2011. Today is National Cotton Candy Day! This unofficial holiday was created to honor the popular and delicious fluffy, cloud like candy. Cotton candy is simply sugar with added coloring. This light airy candy, usually available at fun summer events such as fairs, carnivals, festivals and the circus, has become a symbol of summer fun. On today's quest, we are going to look at the long and sweet history of the melt-in-your-mouth confection, Cotton Candy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Cotton Candy Sign! VFK Cotton Candy Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. LittleLoveBug 1:10 2. GoldenCzarina 1:16 3. CuteStarPluto 1:33 4. GRUMPYG 1:52 5. Minnie_Me 1:55 6. SouthernDiamond 2:03 7. EmeraldElphaba 2:07 8. Guest23282406 2:10 9. MagicTime 2:13 10. DiamondMai 2:13 11. LittlePanda 2:15 12. Nocturne 2:24 13. iamabigdisfan 2:33 14. mrchickenboy 2:43 15. pink-pup 2:46 16. ReRelaxation 2:57 17. MagicalWishes 2:58 18. wildsplashstone 3:04 19. Aquarainbow 3:16 20. Blue_Boy 3:22 21. Destiny_Gurl 3:24 22. RoxyChicLexi 3:46 23. madamemagical 3:48 24. sterlingsterling 3:57 25. colonialman 4:09 26. GetReal 4:13 27. rainbowtears 4:25 28. Jumpie 4:30 29. Poorbe 4:40 30. Genie 4:58 Second Annual Sandcastle Competition! This coming Sunday, August 7th, 2011 is our Second Annual Sandcastle Competition! When the Summer's Hot and the living is easy, what could be better than building Sand Castles on the beach! This year's Sand Castle Collection of building items is the best ever created! So get ready for a hot Sand Castle competition with the release of our amazing new Sand Castle items! Watch for more info on the upcoming Sand Castle competition and the Sand Castle building items... coming soon! 2011 Sandcastle Dream Collection - August 2nd, 2011 This Sandcastle Dream Collection is simply breathtaking! Best of all it is coming at 5:00 P.M. (Pacific time) 8:00 P.M. (Eastern time)! The Sandcastles you have been dreaming about can now become more than just a dream, with the Sandcastle Dream Collection! It's time to head to the beach, but not just any beach! It's time to head to "Paradise Beach!" Make your summer the best ever by building the Ultimate Dream Sandcastle on your very own "Paradise Beach!" Don't forget your sunscreen, your buckets and pails, shovels and brushes, and head out to the beach and start tuning up your Sandcastle creation skills!! And most important, don't forget that the Sandcastle competition is coming!!! Paradise Beach - August 3rd, 2011 More sand, more shore, more paradise! Discover a lush tropical heaven where you will be whisked away by the magnificent beauty of Paradise Beach! Capture the panorama of a lifetime at 5:00 P.M. (Pacific time) 8:00 P.M. (Eastern time) Paradise Beach will debut in the Land Office! 2011 Sandcastle Dream Collection Addition - August 3rd, 2011 Sand Carpets and Sand Dollar Sandcastle Dream Collection pieces are on their way! Exquisitely detailed, these new additions to the Sandcastle Dream Collection will only be available in the Sand Dollar Section of the Inland Ocean Shop! Bring the shore with you where ever you go with Sand Carpets! The Sand Carpets will pour into the Specials Section of the Inland Ocean Shop! The 2011 Sandcastle Dream Collection Addition will arrive at 5:30 P.M. (Pacific time) 8:30 P.M. (Eastern time)! VFK Second Annual Sandcastle Competition It's time to take the unruly sands on the beach and turn them into the perfect sculptures of your Dreams! Whether it is the new Sandcastle Dream Collection or any of the previous Sandcastle items, it's time to make the beaches a thing of beauty. Rooms can be entered in the Sandcastle Competition anytime between now and Sunday, August 7th, 2011 at 9:00 A.M. (Pacific Time). The competition will be hotter than ever, and so are the beaches, so don't forget your sunscreen and let your imagination have free rein to create your Dream Sandcastle! Please make sure to read and follow all directions before submitting your entry. 1.'''To register for the contest, you need to go to the room you want to enter. Click on the "I" button for your room, and then click "enter contest." The competition entry form will be displayed. Then, just fill out the entry form to submit your room in the competition. Your room will not be affected or cleared by entering the competition. You can continue to work on and design your room after you have entered your room in the competition. '''2. You may enter one room per character. The deadline for entering is 9:00 A.M. Pacific Time (Noon Eastern Time), Sunday, August 7th, 2011. 3.'In the Sandcastle Room Contest having others help you with your room is okay. (Only the owner of the room receives the awards.) '''4.'You may enter any type of room for the Sandcastle Competition. Including rides is okay, as long as they do not exit the entry room. All teleporters must not exit to another room. '5.'Rooms in the competition will be locked one hour before judging starts. The top 5 places in our '''Sandcastle Competition will receive: First Place * All New Gold Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Gold Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 10,000 credits Second Place * All New Silver Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Silver Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 5,000 credits Third Place * All New Bronze Room Sandcastle Trophy (with contest inscription) * All New Bronze Medal necklace (wearable) * Seaside Sun Room * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 4,000 credits Fourth Place * Sandcastle Room Package *Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 3,000 credits Fifth Place * Sandcastle Room Package * Sandcastle Room Contest Pin * 2,000 credits Brave the beach and let your imagination lead you to the Sandcastle of your Dreams! Designers are the Best Judges! Now that you've started making your Dream Sandcastles a reality, it's time to start honing your judging skills as well! All of the Sandcastle Designers will have the chance to put their judging skills to the test this Sunday! That's right, those who have entered the Sandcastle Design competition, will also have the chance to be a judge! On Sunday afternoon, all you have to do to start judging, is to check under the Menu, and select the Judging option! The Developers have also created special awards you will receive as you judge the exciting Sandcastles. How does the Judging work? You will be assigned a room to judge at random. You will not be assigned your own design to judge. The maximum number of rooms you can judge is limited to 40 rooms. Every time you complete the judging of 10 rooms, you will be awarded one of the special judging awards. After you enter a Sandcastle Room to be judged, your judging/rating tool will activate after 30 seconds. In the final analysis, the ratings you give a room will be weighted based on how high your design is scored by other judges. If your design is getting all 10's, then your judging will be given more weight than if you were getting all 1's! Judging the Judges! That's right, judging the judges! As an extra bonus, the judges whose actual ratings are closest to the final scores of the assigned Sandcastle Designs will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, August 10th, 2011 at 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. Who will end up the winner? It is up to you to decide! Third Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball! A little bit of magic and a touch of madness blend to create a Midsummer Night's Dream where fairies and lovers find each other under the spell of a moonlit night. Our Third Annual Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Friday, August 19th, 2011 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Our Encore Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will be held Saturday, August 20th, 2011 from 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific Time) to 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific Time) Especially for our UK players, our Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball will also be held Sunday, August 21st, 2011, commencing at 12:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 8:00 P.M. UK Time, and will last until 2:00 P.M. Pacific Time, 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time, 10:00 P.M. UK Time. Dream a little dream for your special someone and make the Midsummer Night's Dream Masquerade Ball a magical moment! As part of the Masquerade Balls, there will also be surprise party favors at each ball! VFK Sandcastle Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 7th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 8th, 2011. Sandcastle creation let's you put your dreams into sand and have fun at the same time! Professional sandcastle builders make masterpieces out of sand almost as if by magic. Building in sand, whether you are a novice or a sand castle artist, employs the same basic sand sculpting techniques! On today's quest, we are going to look at some guidelines on how to build the most amazing sandcastle ever! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, a Sand Castle Throne - 2011, and two Sand Castle Flags - 2011! VFK Sandcastle Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. PrincePumpkin 1:03 2. PrincessAhoy 1:10 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:10 4. iShaneBear 1:16 5. RomanticLove 1:34 6. MandM 1:36 7. CuteStarPluto 1:40 8. PrinceCharming 1:43 9. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 1:46 10. Oh_My 1:49 11. Osmello 1:49 12. iamabigdisfan 1:55 13. GRUMPYG 1:57 14. DuckSwimmer 2:00 15. Minnie_Me 2:13 16. NeverEnding 2:16 17. Muddymudkip 2:19 18. NoahBloo 2:22 19. MagicTime 2:31 20. GoldenHeart 2:33 21. Cerberus 2:34 22. LionJonathan 2:34 23. TheCannonFires 2:37 24. I_Love_Cows 2:40 25. GetReal 2:54 26. Stormz 2:55 27. SpicyWaterPrincess 2:57 28. allyforever 3:07 29. BigNapfan 3:13 30. wildsplashstone 3:16 Judging the Judges - Second Annual Sandcastle Competition 2011 Judging will start at 3:00 P.M. (Pacific Time) on Sunday August 7th, 2011! Be sure your design is complete an hour before that time, as you will have to put your pails and shovels down, and the rooms entered in the Sandcastle Competition will be locked and no further changes can be made! All judging must be completed by Wednesday, August 10th, 2011 at 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time. As an extra bonus, the judges whose actual ratings are within 1 point of the rooms' averages that they judge, will receive the Best Sandcastle Judge Award! Judging the Judges - Awards for the Second Annual Sandcastle Competition 2011 Those participating in judging will receive the judging awards on Wednesday, August 10th, 2011, after the completion of the judging! Good luck to everyone in the Sandcastle Competition! Even More Judging the Judges - Second Annual Sandcastle Competition 2011 There have been a lot of suggestions that the judging be expanded to include more rooms! There have also been a lot of suggestions to include some additional categories in the judging becuase of the enormous amount of creativity shown in the design of the rooms! Building Sandcastles are all about the expression of creativity and the development of themes, settings and ambience, so categories have been added to the judging to especially include these elements of design! So, what could be better than to combine these two great ideas and expand the Sandcastle Competition Judging! For those who would like to have the chance to judge more of these amazing rooms, and also have more categories to choose from in their judging, just select the Judge option under the Menu and there will be 40 more rooms to judge! As before, for each 10 rooms that are judged, there will be an award for judging! This will make it possible to receive 2 of each of the special judging awards! Judging the Judges - Second Annual Sandcastle Competition 2011 With thousands and thousands of rooms to judge, the judges have done a stellar job and the results are being tabulated! With the judging completed, it's now time to look for the judging awards! The awards for completing the judging of each group of 10 rooms will be made at 3:30 Pacific Time (6:30 Eastern Time) on Friday, August 12th, 2011! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 14th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 15th, 2011. Monday, August 15th, is National Relaxation Day! Since you may not be prepared for this lazy holiday, take a few minutes to plan how you are going to relax! Everyone has their favorite way of relaxing so if you have been feeling like you just need a few hours to get away from it all, now is your opportunity, to get ready to relax! On today's quest, we will review a few classic suggestions on enjoying National Relaxation Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Neon Relaxing Palm Trees Sign! VFK National Relaxation Day Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. Roadster 1:22 2. Purple_butterfly 1:36 3. Minnie_Me 1:37 4. GRUMPYG 1:39 5. CuteStarPluto 1:40 6. MandM 1:48 7. Raiders_Fan 1:55 8. MagicTime 1:58 9. Chris_Redfield 2:03 10. LionJonathan 2:03 11. LittleBambi 2:04 12. pirategal_ahoy 2:07 13. GoldenCzarina 2:12 14. BellaSwanCullen 2:12 15. wildsplashstone 2:24 16. iamabigdisfan 2:28 17. dizdreamer 2:28 18. TheaterGirl 2:33 19. sterlingsterling 2:43 20. PsychedelicGhost 2:45 21. mrchickenboy 2:46 22. rainbowtears 2:46 23. Argsaysthepirate 2:46 24. SilverChamp 2:49 25. gradyb 2:57 26. maracita 3:01 27. Tea_Please 3:01 28. HelplessHope 3:03 29. captainwesker 3:10 30. Skateboard_Dude 3:13 VFK Waffle Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 21st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 22nd, 2011. Wednesday, August 24th is National Waffle Day! This annual holiday celebrates the anniversary of the first U.S. patent for a waffle iron! The versatile waffle appears on plates worldwide not only as a breakfast staple with entire restaurant chains devoted to them, but also as a dessert and in many other creative recipes. So heat up your waffle iron, and get out your favorite toppings, because on today's quest we are going to explore some facts about the wonderful waffle! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Strawberry Waffle Hat! VFK Waffle Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:18 2. GRUMPYG 1:45 3. prettymiss.ashley 1:52 4. SoapSuds 1:52 5. iamabigdisfan 1:57 6. Alia_Atreides 2:00 7. Minnie_Me 2:01 8. LuvToShoppe 2:03 9. colonialman 2:04 10. MagicTime 2:06 11. FireSnowDream 2:13 12. CuteHope 2:21 13. rainbowtears 2:28 14. Blue_Boy 2:28 15. BellaSwanCullen 2:31 16. lucky_magic 2:34 17. bouncycloud 2:39 18. mrchickenboy 2:54 19. Shelliebean 2:58 20. Catie_Girl 3:00 21. Raiders_Fan 3:04 22. sterlingsterling 3:09 23. Sorasheart 3:28 24. SimplyAqua 3:28 25. Little_SOCCER_Star 3:34 26. BlackMist 3:37 27. Swimmingal 4:01 28. MeiGou 4:07 29. Captain_Polly 4:12 30. HelplessHope 4:13 Jungle Ride Competition - A Rumble in the Jungle! It's a Jungle Out There! To find your way through it, build the ultimate Jungle Ride! The Jungle Ride Building Competition can be entered anytime between Sunday August 28th and Saturday, September 10th, 2011 at 9:00 A.M. (Pacific Time). Be prepared for the Rumble in the Jungle with all new Jungle Items and an exciting Jungle Ride never seen before. That's right, all new Ride Technology, guaranteed to amaze even the most discriminating Ride builders! New Jungle Furni, New Jungle Ride, New Jungle Rooms, all that is left is for the Rumble in the Jungle to Begin! To set the mood for the Rumble in the Jungle, here is Inspiration from the Jungle, courtesy of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and Rudyard Kipling! THE LOST WORLD I have wrought my simple plan If I give one hour of joy To the boy who's half a man, Or the man who's half a boy. In the jungle I crept forward, stopping with a beating heart whenever I heard, as I often did, the crash of breaking branches as some wild beast went past. Now and then great shadows loomed up for an instant and were gone—great, silent shadows which seemed to prowl upon padded feet. At last (my watch showed that it was one in the morning) I saw the gleam of water amid the openings of the jungle, and ten minutes later I was among the reeds upon the borders of the central lake. I was exceedingly dry, so I lay down and took a long draught of its waters, which were fresh and cold. There was a broad pathway with many tracks upon it at the spot which I had found, so that it was clearly one of the drinking-places of the animals. Close to the water's edge there was a huge isolated block of lava. Up this I climbed, and, lying on the top, I had an excellent view in every direction. The Jungle Book Now Rann the Kite brings home the night That Mang the Bat sets free- The herds are shut in byre and hut For loosed till dawn are we. This is the hour of pride and power, Talon and tush and claw. Oh, hear the call!—Good hunting all That keep the Jungle Law! Night-Song in the Jungle Rumble in the Jungle Furni Releases! Deep from the shadowy depths of the jungle comes curious bamboo constructions, exotic plants and extraordinary palm trees yielding a glimpse of the unknown through their dark concealing foliage! Release I The first of these mysterious collections carries a wealth of dazzling palm trees harvested from far within the hidden jungle! Arriving in the Inland Ocean Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Sunday, August 28th! Release II Our second jungle collection consists of those curious bamboo constructions, the kind you might have seen at some remote jungle outpost. These bamboo structures will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Monday, August 29th! Release III Venturing out of the sweltering jungle leads us to lush tropical shores, where carefully tied bamboo limbs furnish all the necessities of the beach. The tied bamboo will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Tuesday, August 30th! Release IV Equally functional on the humid sands are items woven from the palm leaf, providing cool shade, durability and a smooth comfortable surface. The woven palm leaf furni will arrive in the Inland Ocean Shop at 5:30 PM Pacific Time (8:30 PM Eastern Time) Wednesday, August 31st! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, August 28th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 29th, 2011. This Tuesday, August 30th, is National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Warm nights gathered around a flaming campfire bring to mind this wonderful toast-able treat! You don't even need a special implement to toast up a perfect melted marshmallow, you just need a handy stick. This fun tradition is the perfect way to celebrate National Toasted Marshmallow Day! Take care, marshmallows have been known to flame up into a torch lighting up a dark night! On today's quest we are going to look into the incredible history of marshmallows! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Double Flaming Marshmallow Torches - Blue Flame and Red Flame! VFK Toasted Marshmallow Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:25 2. Oh_My 1:28 3. GatorsFan 1:31 4. GRUMPYG 1:36 5. FireSnowDream 1:37 6. Shelliebean 1:43 7. SoapSuds 1:45 8. MandM 1:48 9. Minnie_Me 1:51 10. PsychedelicGhost 2:07 11. iamabigdisfan 2:24 12. Capt.Cutie 2:30 13. wildsplashstone 2:46 14. rainbowtears 2:52 15. Stormz 3:12 16. Blissy 3:24 17. maracita 3:25 18. Midnight_Peace_Angel 3:46 19. HoneyBrownEyes 3:48 20. ToffeeMochaShake 4:07 21. Bellair 4:09 22. SnowHawke 4:10 23. PrincessOfTheDelphin 4:15 24. BillyMays 4:25 25. Guest758384 4:36 26. PinkBirdie 4:40 27. Guest177458 5:03 28. ChocolateChipPancakes 5:07 29. Awesome_Claudia 5:10 30. astrorocks 5:22 Mintie's Expedition Through The Lost Jungle Maze! Get ready for Mintie's most immersive maze ever! Your journey begins at an all but inaccessible jungle hut deep within the lost jungle, will you be able to brave the dangers and foreboding drums? Mintie thinks so! Watch the Event Calendar for your local times!